1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor drive device mountable on a camera, and more particularly to the release device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic release mechanisms for effecting the shutter release of a camera by energization of a magnet have heretofore been widely adopted in cameras. In some cameras using such electromagnetic release mechanisms, a release lock mechanism manually operated so that the electromagnetic release mechanism of the camera cannot inadvertently be operated has been adopted. Also, a motor drive device (hereinafter referred to as MD) is provided with a release button for operating the electromagnetic release mechanism on the camera side, and with a lock mechanism manually operated to lock the operation of the release button for the same purpose as described above.
To operate the release button on the camera side or on the MD side when a camera, as described above, is used with an MD mounted thereon, both the release lock mechanism on the camera side and the release lock mechanism on the MD side must be released and this has been operationally cumbersome.